When Juliet Wants to be Cinderella
by SpringLullaby
Summary: Seorang 'Juliet' yang ingin kisah cintanya berakhir bahagia seperti Cinderella. Len x Rin
1. Prologue

**When Juliet Wants to be Cinderella**

**Vocaloid (Rin & Len)**

**Disclaimer:**

**-Vocaloid diciptakan oleh Yamaha Corporation**

**-Lagu Romeo and Cinderella dibuat oleh Doriko**

**-Kagamine twins' cover song oleh KurohaAi**

**Languange: Indonesia**

**Fic pertama saya! Banzai! *ditendang***

**Saya author baru, dan mungkin tak akan terlalu aktif, karena kesibukan di dunia nyata...Fic gaje ini adalah perwujudan dari imajinasi aneh saya. Oke, langsung saja kita mulai~**

_Please do not let my romance become just like Juliet's was, a tragedy_

_Please run away from here with me..._

_That's all I ask of you_

Saat itu merupakan hari yang cerah. Bel tanda istirahat berdering. Hiruk pikuk murid-murid sekolah yang tak ada habisnya. Aku menjalani aktivitas sekolah seperti biasa. Namun tak pernah terbesit di benakku, bahwa hari itu adalah hari di mana takdirku berubah.

Hari itu merupakan awal dari segalanya. Aku hendak membaca buku di perpustakaan. Buku yang hendak kubaca adalah novel tragedi Romeo dan Juliet. Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah membacanya, namun aku tak pernah bosan untuk mengagumi kisah cinta mereka. Saat aku mencari buku itu, pandanganku secara tak sengaja tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang duduk di situ. Kelihatannya dia sedang belajar, sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Aku kenal dia, karena memang dia adalah teman sekelasku.

Len Kagamine, lima belas tahun, seorang murid biasa dan juga teman sekelasku. Dia duduk di barisan paling belakang di samping jendela, dan aku duduk di barisan yang ada di depannya. Aku tak terlalu mengenalnya, bahkan belum pernah bicara sepatah kata pun dengannya. Tidak kusangka dia menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Aku ingin menyapanya, namun kelihatannya bukan waktu yang tepat mengingat dia sedang konsentrasi belajar. Untunglah, kursi di sebelahnya kosong. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai membaca novel.

"Rin Kagamine?" tiba-tiba dia membuka pembicaraan sambil melepas headphonenya dan menggantungkannya di lehernya.

"Ya? Eh...kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku agak kaget.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, kita kan sekelas..." katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya, ya...hehe..." jawabku gugup. Baru kali ini aku melihat dia tertawa. Sungguh wajah yang manis.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini juga pertama kalinya kami berbicara satu sama lain. Aku jadi semakin bingung mau bicara apa. Aku tak tahu topik pembicaraan apa yang bagus. Tak terasa sudah tujuh menit berlalu. Kami tak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Namun aku sendiri sudah tak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca novel ini. _Gosh_, ada apa denganku?

"Nama kita..." dia kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh?"

"Nama keluarga kita...sama-sama Kagamine, ya?"

"Benar juga..." kataku sambil berpikir. Oh iya, nama keluarga kami sama-sama Kagamine. Dulu saat pembagian kelas pertama kali juga banyak teman-teman yang salah mengira bahwa kami saudara.

"Tapi rasanya kita sama sekali bukan kerabat dekat. Orang tuaku tak pernah bercerita bahwa aku punya sanak saudara yang juga bersekolah di sini." jelasku panjang lebar.

"Kuharap juga begitu..." katanya dengan nada agak cemas. Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja?

"Memangnya kenapa kalau nama keluarga kita sama?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Oh.."

Lagi-lagi suasananya hening. Ingin rasanya mengawali pembicaraan, tapi suaraku seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku?

"Panggil aku Len."

"Huh?"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Len. Mulai sekarang kita berteman, Kagamine-san." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah kita memang teman sekelas?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku kita sekarang jadi partner." jelasnya.

"Partner? Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?" tanyaku yang semakin bingung.

"Karena menurutku kau orang yang menarik, Kagamine-san." jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah?" kataku sedikit gugup. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita partner. Jangan terlalu formal begitu, kau juga boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"Benarkah? Aku boleh memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja boleh." kataku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, Rin-chan!" katanya dengan ringan.

"Hei, tak perlu pakai -chan!" kataku agak blushing.

"Hei kalian berdua, harap tenang di dalam perpustakaan!" kata penjaga perpustakaan. Orang-orang di dalam perpustakaan hanya tertawa kecil melihat kami berdua.

"Ma-maaf...!" kataku sambil membungkuk. Rasanya memalukan sekali!

"Ayo kita ke kelas, waktu istirahat sebentar lagi akan berakhir." katanya sambil memegang tanganku.

"Baiklah! Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok!" kataku sambil menepis tangannya, kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kenapa? Malu, ya?" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Sama sekali tidak! Dan berhenti memanggilku Rin-chan!" kataku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hei, maaf deh...jangan marah seperti itu dong, Rin-chan-"

"Kubilang jangan panggil Rin-chan!" wajahku semakin merah padam.

"Tapi aku suka panggilan itu. Menurutku manis sekali, sama sepertimu-" tiba-tiba dia menutup mulutnya dan berhenti berbicara.

"Apanya yang manis? Eh-" aku juga berhenti berbicara, karena tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. "Apa katamu barusan?"

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa..." katanya sambil terus menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Maaf, aku mau ke toilet dulu, sampai ketemu di kelas!" kemudian dia berlari meninggalkanku yang mematung sendirian karena bingung. Apa aku barusan salah dengar? Dia berkata bahwa aku...manis?

Berbagai macam pikiran memenuhi kepalaku. Tanpa kusadari, wajahku kembali memerah. Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada dan memejamkan mataku. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku cepat sekali. Perasaan aneh apa ini? Baru kali ini aku merasakan hal seperti ini.

Sejak saat itu, entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat.

**-Chapter 1: End-**

Akhirnya fic pertama saya selesai sekaligus bersambung. Awal yang sangat...pendek. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran saya, berani-beraninya saya membuat fic nista ini setelah berulang kali terpesona mendengar lagu Romeo and Cinderella dalam dua versi. Sayangnya (atau mungkin untungnya), saya belum berani membuat yang versi Miku, jadi saya buat saja yang versi Kagamine twins (walau sebenarnya tak terlalu beda jauh). Tapi alasan sesungguhnya memang karena saya suka twincest! *dibakar* Maksud saya, saya memang suka Rin dan Len. Bagaimanapun, mereka berdua memang serasi~

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya *salah* terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic sampah nan gaje ini. Saya tentunya akan senang sekali bila teman-teman sekalian mereview fic ini, walau hanya satu-dua kalimat. Mohon maaf apabila ada kata-kata ataupun informasi yang salah dalam fic ini.

Tunggu updatenya ya! *duagh*


	2. Awal Musim Semi

**Chapter 2: Awal Musim Semi**

**Disclaimer:**

**-Vocaloid diciptakan oleh Yamaha Corporation**

**-Lagu Romeo and Cinderella dibuat oleh Doriko**

**-Kagamine twins' cover song oleh KurohaAi**

**Languange: Indonesia**

Yak yak, bertemu lagi dengan Haru, author newbie nan gaje *plak*. Sebelum memulai Chapter 2 ini, saya akan menerangkan beberapa hal dulu, yaitu bahwa Chapter 2 ini settingnya terjadi sebelum Chapter 1, anggap aja flashback. Mengapa saya membuatnya settingnya jadi berantakan gini? Itu karena saya bego! *disamber* Karena saya bikin fic ini secara spontan, jadi begitu ada ide langsung ketik... *duagh*

Untuk selanjutnya, saya akan berusaha membuat settingnya beraturan... *bows*

Sekarang, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, langsung saja kita ke TKP! *lu pikir OVJ* 

**-Len's POV-**

_Sebelum kau mengetahuinya, rasa itu telah tumbuh di dalam hatiku..._

-Rumah Len-

Jam weker berbunyi, memberitahu bahwa pagi yang baru telah menanti. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kuraba-raba meja di samping ranjangku, meraih jam weker dan mematikan tombolnya. Sejenak kulihat jam berapa sekarang, lalu menghela napas lega.

"Tepat waktu...sebelum orang itu menyiramku dengan air, lebih baik aku sendiri yang menyirami tubuhku dengan air." kataku sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Siapa yang kumaksud dengan 'orang itu'? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahku...yang menyuruh pelayan untuk 'memandikan' aku bila dia melihatku masih tertidur pulas, memaksaku untuk bangun dan merasakan dinginnya air tersebut. Dia selalu berbuat seperti ini padaku, tiap kali aku bangun kesiangan. Belum puas akan hal itu, dia akan menceramahiku selama jam makan malam keluarga, mengungkit-ungkit tentang kesalahan-kesalahanku, kesalahan yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang penerus perusahaan keluarga Kagamine. Aku tidak mampu melawan ocehannya, karena aku satu-satunya penerus dalam keluargaku. Seorang calon penerus perusahaan Kagamine dilatih untuk menahan amarah, emosi, dan berkepala dingin, seperti robot. Meskipun begitu, seorang calon penerus tersebut hanyalah manusia biasa. Ya...manusia biasa yang memiliki hati yang rapuh.

Hampir setiap hari aku merasa tertekan dalam sangkar keluarga ini. Jadwal kegiatan yang ketat diikuti oleh perlakuan kasar darinya, disertai nada-nada tinggi dengan tempo yang cepat dan penuh emosi, membuatku hampir tidak bisa menarik napas. Aku tidak takut, hanya saja aku merasa lelah. Sepertinya aku salah karena terlahir dalam keluarga ini. Aku lebih menyukai kebebasan daripada ikatan. Seperti burung yang terbang bebas di langit.

Selesai mandi, aku segera mengenakan seragamku, dan bergegas ke ruang makan keluarga. Ayahku orang yang sangat sibuk. Biasanya pagi-pagi begini dia sudah berangkat duluan, jika tidak begitu mungkin dia masih mengurung diri di dalam kamar, terpaku dengan data-data penting di laptopnya. Jika sudah begitu, aku harus bergegas. Sebelum orang itu selesai dengan urusannya, aku ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan sangkar itu tanpa harus bertemu muka dengannya.

"Lily, apakah ayah sudah berangkat?" kataku kepada pelayan pribadiku. Lily adalah pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk melayani sekaligus mengawasiku. Dia jugalah yang selalu mematuhi perintah ayah untuk menyiramku saat aku kesiangan, namun setelah ayah pergi, dia langsung meminta maaf padaku. Dia satu-satunya pelayan yang paling kupercaya.

"Tuan besar sudah berangkat sejak tadi, tuan muda." Katanya sambil menghidangkan sarapan di atas meja makan.

"Baguslah..." kataku. "Lily, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku Len? Aku tidak suka ada yang memanggilku secara formal."

"Eh...maafkan saya, tuan muda Len."

"Itu bagus, tapi jangan pakai 'tuan muda' lagi."

"Tidak bisa, tuan."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena kedudukan saya di sini hanyalah sebagai pelayan. Tidak sepantasnya saya yang berkedudukan lebih rendah ini memanggil nama kecil anda."

"Peduli apa dengan kedudukan?" kataku sedikit emosi. Sepertinya nada bicaraku ini telah membuatnya takut. "Baiklah...terserah kau saja. Aku tidak ingin memaksa." kataku mengakhiri percakapan dan mulai sarapan. Dia tidak berkata apapun, lalu membungkuk hormat, sebagai permintaan maaf. Setelah selesai sarapan, aku beranjak keluar dari rumah –sangkar- itu. Lily mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Tuan muda mau diantar ke sekolah? Aku akan menelpon supir untuk segera pulang dan mengantar tuan."

"Tidak perlu, aku pergi sendiri. Bisa terlambat kalau aku bergantung pada supir pribadi ayah yang lelet itu." kataku sambil menghidupkan motor. Lily hanya bisa menghela napas saja. Kemudian kunaiki motor dan segera pergi menuju sekolah.

"Hati-hati di jalan, tuan!" katanya seraya melihatku menjauh. 

-Voca High School-

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku memarkirkan motorku di tempat parkir sekolah. Syukurlah, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30 di arlojiku. Aku buru-buru memasuki ruang kelas. Tidak, ini bukan karena aku takut terlambat. Aku buru-buru memasuki kelas untuk segera melihat wajah yang kurindukan.

Benar saja, dia ada di sana, sedang membaca buku. Siapa lagi yang kumaksud kalau bukan Rin Kagamine. Dengan tenang aku meletakkan tas di mejaku, lalu duduk. Bangkuku terletak di barisan paling belakang di samping jendela. Yah, memang aku mengincar posisi ini, karena angin semilir dapat masuk lewat jendela, dan bisa saja membuat mata menjadi berat untuk memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Tak jarang sebatang kapur sering mengenai kepalaku yang tersandar di meja, membuatku terbangun dari mimpi-mimpi yang tidak jelas.

Sayangnya, bangku Rin satu barisan di depanku. Padahal aku berharap dapat duduk di sampingnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Ingin rasanya kupeluk punggung yang mungil itu dengan tanganku. Ah, gawat...aku berkhayal lagi.

Satu hal yang kusadari saat pertama kali melihatnya, nama keluarga kami sama-sama Kagamine. Aku sempat kaget dan mulai khawatir, jangan-jangan kami memiliki hubungan kerabat? Jangan-jangan perasaanku ini salah? Namun perasaan ini sulit untuk dihilangkan. Tak bisa kuhentikan, tak bisa berhenti...

Awal dari perasaan aneh ini, saat penerimaan siswa baru. Saat itu awal musim semi. Aku tidak berpikir apa-apa, dan menganggap semuanya akan sama saja seperti saat masa SMP dulu. Namun aku salah besar.

Aku memasuki kelas baruku, melihat keadaan kelas dan para siswanya secara sekilas. Tentu saja aku belum mengenal baik wajah-wajah mereka. Saat diabsen pertama kali, aku juga agak kaget dengan nama Rin Kagamine. Namun saat itu aku masih belum melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Suatu hari, secara tak sengaja aku menemukan buku catatan seseorang di meja guru. Saat itu sekolah telah usai, dan aku yang terakhir meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah sepi. Namanya tertulis di situ 'Rin Kagamine'. Merasa mengenali nama ini, aku langsung mencarinya. Kulihat dia sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar, sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu di tasnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aduuh...Ada di mana ya?" gumamnya dengan gelisah.

"Mencari ini?" kataku sambil menyerahkan buku catatannya. Wajahnya yang tadinya muram itu berubah menjadi berseri-seri.

"Ah...Buku catatanku! Syukurlah ketemu!" katanya dengan nada riang. "Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Di atas meja guru. Aku yakin kau lupa mengambilnya setelah Luka-sensei menilai catatanmu." Kataku sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Ah...soalnya tadi aku harus buru-buru pergi ke tempat les. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan buku catatanku, lalu aku kembali mengecek tasku." Jelasnya. "Kupikir akan hilang. Untunglah bukunya ketemu!"

Belum sempat aku berkata apapun, dia kembali berbicara sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Gawat! Aku harus bergegas!" katanya sambil memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas, lalu membawanya. "Terima kasih banyak karena telah repot-repot membantuku!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku langsung tertegun melihat senyuman wajahnya. Baru kali ini ada orang asing yang bersikap begitu baik padaku. Ya, memang Lily juga selalu baik kepadaku, namun aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini terhadap Lily. Perasaan aneh ini, belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya...

"Ah...sama-sama..." kataku dengan pelan, namun sebenarnya dia sudah berlari menuju ke luar sekolah. Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh.

Angin musim semi membelai rambutku. Daun-daun bunga sakura berguguran tertiup angin. Aku yang sebelumnya tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarku, entah kenapa jadi tertarik memandang sekitar. Segalanya terlihat begitu indah. Aku memandang langit di atas kepalaku. Langit biru cerah yang begitu luas. Aku ingin bebas, namun aku juga mendambakan suatu keterikatan. Aku ingin terbang bebas...bersamamu.

**-Chapter 2: End-**

Akhirnya selesai...walaupun lagi-lagi berkesan pendek. Maaaaafff! TwT *guling-guling* *author digampar*

Soalnya idenya lagi macet (atau otakku yang lagi macet? #duagh). Tenang saja...chapter 3 lagi in progress kok! ^o^

Terima kasih karena sudah mau menghabiskan waktu kalian yang berharga hanya untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata. Akhir kata, mohon direview! *kicked* dan tunggu update chapter 3! \^^/


	3. Kagamine

**Chapter 3: Kagamine**

**Disclaimer:**

**-Vocaloid diciptakan oleh Yamaha Corporation**

**-Lagu Romeo and Cinderella dibuat oleh Doriko**

**-Kagamine twins' cover song oleh Kuroha Ai**

**-Vocaloid bukan punya saya**

**Languange: Indonesia**

Akhirnya chapter 3! Yay! *dancing* *digampar* Kali ini chapternya panjang, mungkin tak terlalu panjang, tapi yah masih bisa dikatakan panjang lah! *maksa*

WARNING: Chapter ini mengandung caps lock overload dan kata-kata kasar (tapi tidak terlalu parah)

Yah ... Saya hanya bisa berkata ... selamat membaca fic yang makin nista ini! *ngaciir* 

**~Rin's POV~**

_-Voca High School-_

Aku kembali ke ruang kelas. Beberapa menit setelah aku duduk, Len juga kembali ke kelas. Mata kami saling bertemu pandang, lalu wajahnya kembali memerah. Tanpa kusadari, wajahku juga memerah. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Itu merupakan detik-detik yang–entah kenapa-mendebarkan.

Dari pintu kelas, masuklah Luka-sensei, guru yang terkenal seantero sekolah. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna merah muda itu diikat dengan gaya pony tail. Dia adalah salah satu guru tercantik di sekolah ini, namun yang membuatnya terkenal bukanlah kecantikannya. Dia adalah seorang guru yang disiplin, yang dalam bahasa para siswa adalah galak. Parahnya, dialah yang menjadi wali kelas kami! Auranya memenuhi ruang kelas, membuat kami menjadi tegang.

"Buka buku Matematika halaman 168." katanya dengan datar. "Sekarang kita belajar materi logaritma." lanjutnya, lalu dia mulai menerangkan materi tersebut.

Saat pertengahan pelajaran, entah hanya perasaanku, atau memang Luka-sensei seperti menatap tajam ke arahku? Aku mulai agak takut dan bingung, padahal dari tadi sepertinya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat dan tangkas, dia melemparkan sebatang kapur ke arah ... belakangku!

Seseorang mengeluh kesakitan di belakangku. Suara yang kukenal...suara Len! Semua siswa menoleh. Ternyata dari tadi Luka-sensei mengincar Len, yang lagi-lagi ketiduran di kelas.

"Aaakh!" keluhnya kesakitan.

"Kagamine, sudah berkali-kali kukatakan, dilarang tidur saat jam pelajaranku! Kenapa kau masih tidak jera juga?"

"Maaf, sensei ... aku kurang tidur semalam, habis begadang ..." katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Tidak ada alasan!" kata wanita itu dengan ketus. "Sekarang, tolong jawab soal yang kubuat di papan tulis."

Len beranjak dari kursinya, dan maju ke depan kelas. Sejenak dia melihat soal di papan tulis. Luka-sensei selalu memberikan soal-soal dengan tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi. Bila ada seorang siswa yang tidak dapat mengerjakannya, maka siswa tersebut akan dihukum berdiri di depan kelas dengan kaki kiri diangkat dan tangan memegang kedua telinga selama satu jam! Aku khawatir Len akan mengalami hal yang sama.

"Hmm ..." tangan Len menuliskan berbagai rumus logaritma dan angka-angka yang memusingkan.

Siapa sangka, ternyata dia bisa mengerjakan semua soal di papan tulis! Semua orang, termasuk aku, tertegun tak percaya. Jelas-jelas tadi dia tidur nyenyak, bagaimana bisa dia mengerjakan semua soal-soal sulit itu di luar kepala! Luka-sensei tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Bagus, kau boleh duduk sekarang." katanya. Len kembali duduk di kursinya. Samar- samar aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari teman-teman sekelas.

"Kagamine-kun memang hebat!" kata Teto, yang dari dulu selalu memperhatikan Len.

"Wajar saja, dia kan calon penerus keluarga konglomerat Kagamine." Kata teman-teman lainnya. Dari situ aku baru tahu bahwa ternyata dia anak dari keluarga terpandang. Kami pun kembali melanjutkan pelajaran.

Tak terasa bel sekolah berdering, yang disambut dengan antusias oleh seluruh siswa. Hiruk pikuk suara para siswa diiringi dengan suara langkah kaki yang berjalan ke sana kemari membuat suasana koridor begitu hidup. Ketika aku beranjak keluar dari kelas, Len tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Rin-san ..."

"Eh, ada apa?" jawabku.

"Umm ... soal yang tadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi." katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan jari telunjuk.

"Tidak apa-apa ... aku juga bersikap berlebihan tadi." balasku dengan agak gugup.

Aku juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Karena itulah semua orang selalu bersikap hormat dan sopan padaku. Waktu SMP pun, teman-teman memanggilku secara formal. Bahkan semua siswa laki-laki tak ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan –chan. Semua orang memanggilku dengan sebutan –san, -dono, atau bahkan –sama. Len adalah orang pertama yang memanggilku dengan panggilan –chan yang akrab, sehingga aku merasa sama seperti orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku ingin menjadi orang biasa. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang memandangku sebagai Rin, bukan sebagai nona Kagamine.

"Len-kun, kau boleh kok memanggilku dengan sebutan Rin-chan ..." kataku dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh? Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya.

"Hmm...baiklah, kalau begitu, Rin-chan." katanya sambil tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang dapat meluluhkan hati yang beku. Senyum yang dapat membuat seseorang terbang ke langit biru ... dan mungkin orang itu adalah diriku sendiri!

"Mau kuantar sampai ke rumah?" ajaknya.

"Eh? Kau mau ... mengantarku pulang?" jawabku yang saat itu terkejut.

"Ya iyalah, masa mengantarmu ke kebun binatang?" katanya sambil bercanda.

"Dasar monyet!" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Biarpun monyet, tapi aku keren." katanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Pfft...Hahahaha! Monyet mana ada yang keren?" kataku yang tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Ada kok, aku!" katanya dengan nada narsis. Kali ini aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawa lagi. Dia juga ikut tertawa. Akhirnya kami tertawa bersama-sama.

"Hahahahahahaha! Kok mau-maunya dibilang monyet sih?"

"Aku mau jadi apapun, asalkan bisa membuatmu tertawa." jawabnya dengan tulus. Aku hampir tak percaya mendengar kata-katanya ini.

"Eh, kok kita jadi main-main begini? Kan tadi aku mau mengantarmu. Jadi, mau kuantar, Rin-chan?" lanjutnya. Aku bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Ah ... eh ... baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" katanya seraya memegang tanganku.

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang berani memegang tanganku. Yah, maksudku laki-laki selain papa. Genggaman tangan Len begitu hangat.

Kami tiba di tempat parkir sekolah. Len menaiki motornya, lalu menghidupkannya.

"Naiklah, Rin-chan!" katanya mengajakku. Aku menurut saja. Kunaiki motor dengan posisi duduk menyamping. Jantungku berdebar-debar, karena ini pertama kalinya aku berada sedekat ini dengan laki-laki. Apalagi dengan Len. Len? Mengapa nama itu selalu terlintas di benakku?

"Pegangan yang erat, ya!" kata Len.

"Eh? Pegangan di mana?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

Belum sempat aku mendapat jawaban yang kuinginkan, motor yang kami naiki tersebut kemudian melaju dengan cepat. Jujur saja, ini juga pertama kalinya aku naik motor, boncengan pula! Biasanya aku bepergian selalu menggunakan mobil papa, yang disetir oleh supir pribadinya. Aduh ... ini terlalu cepat! Aku takut jatuh! Aku harus berpegangan di mana? Aku tahu, di sini aku terlihat bodoh!

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku hanya merangkul tanganku melingkar ke pinggang Len. Aku memeluk Len! Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi keadaan darurat-menurutku-ini memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Aduh, wajahku memerah lagi! Kuharap Len tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! 

**~Len's POV~**

Selama ini kupikir Tuhan tidak adil. Tuhan menciptakanku di tengah-tengah keluarga yang tidak kuharapkan–keluarga dengan sangkar di tangan-dan aku harus menerima takdir menyesakkan ini.

Sejak kematian ibu, ayah bekerja keras memimpin perusahaan Kagamine yang saat itu sedang bangkrut. Saat perusahaan kembali ke masa kejayaannya, sikap ayah perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Ayah yang kukenal dulu penuh kelembutan, namun sekarang berubah drastis menjadi seorang pekerja keras–yang hatinya juga ikut membeku-yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Ayah ... ada apa denganmu? ke mana dirimu yang dulu? Apakah sudah ikut mati bersama dengan ibu?

Akhirnya aku bertekad untuk mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri, bagaimanapun caranya. Aku mau menjadi penerus keluarga Kagamine, tapi aku tak mau menjadi buta hati seperti ayah! Aku akan berusaha dengan kekuatanku sendiri!

Aku kembali mendambakan kehidupan orang-orang awam. Meskipun harta tidak melimpah, namun mereka hidup dalam suatu kesatuan yang hangat. Seandainya saja keluargaku bisa seperti itu, maka aku tak akan mengharapkan kebebasan apapun. Jadi, seandainya aku tidak bisa bebas, maka setidaknya aku ingin berada dalam keterikatan yang hangat.

Aku harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan, karena akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang kucari. Mungkin saja doa dan harapanku didengar oleh-Nya, dan kemudian Dia mengabulkannya. Perasaan hangat yang kurindukan, 'ikatan' yang berusaha kujalin dengan seseorang. Ya ... aku ingin menciptakan 'ikatan' tersebut bersama Rin Kagamine.

Aku merasa berjodoh dengannya. Mulai dari ciri-ciri fisik kami–sama-sama berambut pirang keemasan, bermata biru-sampai dengan nama keluarga yang sama. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa kemiripan wajah dengan orang lain menandakan bahwa mereka berjodoh. Mungkin saja kami benar-benar berjodoh. Oke ... Aku tahu, aku terlalu berharap. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?

_-Voca High School-_

Pertemuan di perpustakaan membuatku semakin akrab dengan Rin. Kalau bisa, aku ingin lebih akrab lagi dengannya. Aku ingin tahu segalanya tentang dirinya. Aku ingin tahu asal-usul keluarga Kagamine –keluarga Rin- yang ternyata juga keluarga terpandang. Akhirnya kesempatan yang kutunggu-tunggu datang juga. Saat sekolah usai, aku bermaksud mengantar Rin pulang, dan dia menerima ajakanku. Ini kesempatan bagus, jadi aku bisa sedikit mengetahui informasi tentang keluarganya.

Saat menghidupkan motor, aku berkata kepadanya, "Pegangan yang erat, ya!"

Sepertinya saat itu Rin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak terdengar jelas karena aku terlanjur menjalankan motor. Padahal maksudku pegangan tadi adalah berpegangan pada motornya, namun tak kusangka, dia malah berpegangan padaku! Tentu saja, aku jadi tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku bertanya kepadanya untuk mengalihkan perasaanku.

"Ke arah mana?" kataku dengan suara keras, mengingat aliran udara di sekitar motor begitu cepat sehingga mengaburkan segala suara.

"Ah ... jalan lurus saja! Lalu setelah sampai di lampu merah, belok ke kanan! Rumahku berada di gang kedua!"

Aku mengikuti instruksinya. Akhirnya kami tiba di jalan yang dimaksud. Gang itu tidak terlalu sempit, bahkan mobil pun masih bisa masuk.

_-Rin's home-_

Sampailah kami berdua di rumah Rin. Rumahnya cukup besar, sama seperti rumahku. Rumahnya berwarna putih setinggi dua lantai. Di lantai dua terlihat beranda pada sebuah ruangan, mungkin saja itu kamar Rin. Halamannya merupakan taman yang luas, dengan air mancur di tengah-tengahnya, dan berbagai tanaman di pinggiran halaman. Semuanya terawat dengan baik. Kami berdua turun dari motor.

"Rumah yang kelihatan nyaman." kataku seraya memandang sekeliling.

"Nyaman, ya ...?" ekspresi sedih tergambar di wajahnya.

"Apa ada yang salah dalam perkataanku?"

Dia menggeleng, "Tidak ada ... hanya aku saja yang merasa tidak puas ..."

"Mengapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena aku mendambakan kebebasan ... Aku tidak ingin barang atau apapun. Aku hanya ingin bebas dari rumah yang seperti penjara ini."

Perkataannya membuat detak jantungku berhenti sejenak. Jangan-jangan ... Rin juga sama sepertiku?

"Apakah kau seorang calon penerus keluarga?" tanyaku.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Sebagai penerus, aku harus bisa melakukan apapun, aku harus sempurna. Karena itulah, mama menyekolahkan aku di sekolah yang menawarkan pendidikan yang tinggi, mendaftarkanku ke berbagai tempat kursus, dan diberi jadwal yang ketat! Aku hampir tidak punya waktu untuk diriku sendiri! Aku lebih merasa seperti tahanan!" katanya dengan penuh emosi. Dia tak dapat membendung air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya sesedih ini. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyayat hati.

"Jangan khawatir ..." kataku seraya menghapus air matanya. Aku memandang mata yang bagaikan Sapphire itu dalam-dalam. Tidak akan kubiarkan mata ini menyiratkan kesedihan. Aku membulatkan tekadku di dalam hati, "Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini."

"Be ... benarkah?" isaknya.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Kemudian dia memelukku.

"Len-kun ... bawa aku pergi dari sini! Bawalah aku bersamamu! Terserah mau pergi ke mana saja ... asalkan bersamamu, aku akan baik-baik saja ..."

Perasaanku bersambut di saat-saat yang tidak kuduga. Aku begitu bahagia, sampai ingin menitikan air mata. Namun akhirnya air mata ini tidak bisa keluar, karena kebiasaan menahan emosi yang sudah terlatih.

Aku membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, "Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu, aku janji. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, bodoh?" katanya dengan kesal. Belum sempat kujawab, tiba-tiba pintu rumah Rin terbuka. Keluarlah dua orang yang yang dikenal baik oleh Rin.

"Papa! Mama!" saking kagetnya, dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Papa mendengar suara di luar, jadi papa pikir ada tamu." kata ayahnya.

"Rin, kau pulang sendirian?" kata ibunya yang kebingungan melihat Rin.

"Ah ... aku ..." Rin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya ayahnya.

"Dia temanku. Dia yang mengantarku sampai rumah."

"Kenapa tidak naik mobil, sayang?" tanya ibunya kepada Rin.

"Aku yang mengajaknya! Aku ingin mengantar dia pulang, itu saja." kataku menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi, kau temannya Rin? Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya ayahnya, yang sejak tadi kelihatannya penasaran denganku.

"Namaku Len Kagamine."

Dia mengangkat alisnya, "Kagamine?"

"Nama keluarga kami kebetulan sama dengan nama keluarga kalian. Aku sendiri juga kaget." jawabku basa-basi.

"Siapa nama ayahmu ...?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ayahku? Ren Kagamine."

Tiba-tiba wajah kedua orang itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Ren ... Ren, katamu?" katanya dengan ekspresi shock.

"Tidak ... tidak mungkin!" jerit ibu Rin.

Aku semakin bingung dengan tingkah mereka berdua, begitu juga dengan Rin.

"Papa? Mama? Ada apa? Maaf, aku tak akan melanggar aturan lagi! Ini bukan salah Len!" katanya untuk menenangkan hati mereka, namun sia-sia.

"Kau ... kau!" kata ayah Rin sambil menunjuk ke arahku, "JANGAN DEKATI ANAKKU LAGI! SUDAH CUKUP AYAHMU MERENGGUT NYAWA ADIKKU! PERGI KAU, DASAR ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL!"

Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, memompa aliran darahku. Keringat dingin membasahiku. Aku yang tidak kenal takut dibuatnya gemetar seperti ini.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan anda! Tolong jelaskan dulu ada masalah apa di antara kalian!" tanyaku berusaha meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Papa! Ada apa?" Rin menarik lengan baju ayahnya. Dia juga sama bingungnya sepertiku.

"PENJAGAA! PENJAGAAA!" jerit ibu Rin. Kemudian dua orang penjaga datang dan menangkapku.

Aku berusaha membebaskan diri, "Lepaskan!"

"HENTIKAN! LEENNN!" jerit Rin. Suasananya makin kacau.

"USIR ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL INI! CEPAT!" perintahnya dengan penuh emosi. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Rin, memaksanya masuk ke rumah. Istrinya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bersama Len! Kenapa tidak boleh? Len! LEEENNN!" ratapnya. Dia hanya bisa memandang diriku yang diperlakukan seperti seorang penjahat. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara kedua penjaga membawaku ke pagar dan mendorongku keluar dengan kasar, hingga aku terjatuh.

Aku mencoba untuk bangkit. "KURANG AJAR! INIKAH CARA KALIAN MENYAMBUT TAMU? SETIDAKNYA KALIAN KAN BISA MENJELASKANNYA SECARA BAIK-BAIK! KALIAN PIKIR BISA MEMISAHKAN KAMI BERDUA? _BAKA_!" aku menjerit-jerit tidak karuan di depan rumah orang, benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila. Nada bicaraku juga mulai terdengar seperti ayahku. Jelas aku tidak menyukai hal ini. Ketika aku hendak berjalan pulang, aku teringat akan sesuatu ...

"Kembalikan motorku!" teriakku. Salah satu penjaga tadi membawakan motorku tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Penjaga yang baik ..." ucapku dalam hati. Kemudian dengan hati yang kesal, aku mengendarai motorku menuju ke rumah.

**-Chapter 3: End-**

Bagaimana? Adakah yang masih hidup setelah membaca fic nista ini? Katakan bahwa kalian masih hiduuuppp! QAQ *dimutilasi*

Ceritanya langsung complicated, sama seperti otak authornya *duagh*

Sebenarnya saya agak kasihan melihat nasib Len ... tapi inilah tuntutan imajinasi seorang author gila ._. *dibakar Len*

Mohon maaf bila ada typo, dan mohon maaf ficnya berkembang jadi amburadul gini ... sebatas inilah kemampuan saya dalam ber-fanfic ...

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca update saya yang teramat sangat aneh bin gaje ini. Mau update selanjutnya? Mohon reviewnya dulu ya! *author was hanged*


End file.
